earthwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hzaccaz Tdankerreknad
Hzaccaz Tdankerreknad was a Human male of the Ciceronian race who was one of three heirs to House Tdankerreknad. He was the son of Ibobbbbob Tdankerreknad and Estevvets Tdankerreknad and was the brother of Ekyllyk Tdankerreknad and Lmitchellehctim Tdankerreknad, the latter of which was his twin. Hzaccaz resided with his House at their estate in the city of Anchor. As an infant, Hzaccaz was taken along with Lmitchellehctim for training by the Jedi Order. Hzaccaz quickly became a prominent member of the Order, a master swordsman and librarian, a great philosopher and mastermind, and by 6 AKG he held the title of Jedi Master along with a seat upon the Jedi High Council. Lmitchellehctim was by no means as talented as Hzaccaz and was even trained by him in many aspects. Hzaccaz was briefly a member of the 103rd Legion but left along with many other members of it when he witnessed the horrors of the Hik Campaign. Hzaccaz fell in with a crowd that would become a loose, unnamed group of Jedi and Galactic Republic workers fighting in the Earth War together. This group contained his best friends Kjaccaj Hcavanaugguanavac and Msaas Rreitenouuonetier, his brother, Nlandoodnal Lzellez and Ncamerooremac Nsuttoottus, whom he despised, and several others. Hzaccaz took a hard blow when his brother Ekyllyk fell to the Dark Side of the Force and became distant, but was able to get back on his feet by 8 AKG as one of the leaders of the Republic side in the Earth War and a member of Mafia Squad. He used his position in that squad to keep watch over Lmitchellehctim, whom was slipping out of reality and become a reclusive being. Hzaccaz shared an intense bond with fellow Mafia Squad founders Msaas, Aemiliilime Xlamerouuoremal, and Rpipeepip Twattaw. He fought alongside them in many battles of 8 AKG including the repelling of various attacks on Anchor like the Battle of Tbjortommotrojb Estate and the Battle of Trale. Tdankerreknad also particpated in the Battle of Juvai in the same year, where he showed no mercy whatsoever to the Jah'waal. Hzaccaz despised the criminal syndicates more than almost anything, other than the Order of the Sith Lords. Hzaccaz also fought in the Battle of Rbleac, the Battle of Bbal, and hundreds of minor skirmishes. Hzaccaz confronted Lmitchellehctim many times about his reclusiveness from the Jedi, the Republic, and even his family, but he would always get intensely angry and leave. Finally he was able to pull the truth out of his twin, and that was that he had suffered from nightmares since 5 AKG in which he killed his entire family and many friends, so he had purposely distanced himself. Then, he broke into unconciousness and attacked Hzaccaz in a duel. Afterwards, Lmitchellehctim left the Jedi Order for the good of others and lived alone on the outskirts of Anchor. Hzaccaz did not fully hate the Confederacy of Independent Systems even though he went into battle against them uncountable times. His true hate was directed towards the Oosh Koosh Maal'oosh, Eya'budai, and Jah'waal, as well as the Sith. He knew like many Jedi that there were good Confederates and that not all of them were evil. Hzaccaz was very gifted at interpreting people and seeing them in true light. He believed the war was not a simple matter of black and white, but that there was a lot of grey inbetween. Hzaccaz was also very interested in literature and had a massive library in his home. He was a member of the Republic's Ministry of the Arts. He was an aspiring writer and poet like most members of Mafia Squad and an admirer of the works of Nbriaairb Sjacqueeuqcaj. Hzaccaz was also a follower of the Jedi Code in his life unless it meant doing the wrong thing. He was very honorable and unless dealing with Sith or criminals, he gave his opponents a fair chance against his blue-bladed lightsaber. Hzaccaz was once a devoted follower of the Church of Kristann, but after witnessing what a sect of theirs was capable of during the Lyra Campaign of early 8 AKG, he was appalled with the Church and left it, paritially due to being convinced of their actions by Msaas Rreitennouuonetier. After the end of the campaign he joined the new Church of Lyra that was named after the campaign and founded by Aemiliilime Xlamerouuoremal. Category:Jedi Category:Jedi High Council members Category:Males Category:Ciceronians Category:103rd Legion personnel Category:Mafia Squad personnel Category:House Tdankerreknad Category:Ministry of the Arts members Category:Followers of the Church of Kristann Category:Followers of the Church of Lyra